Moan quietly, please!
by phantomzombie
Summary: Staying late after school to study in the library, Wendy takes a risk and gives Stan a 'surprise'. Characters are 17-18


**South Park High Library- Day. Stan and Wendy are sitting at a table, catching up on some unfinished homework, while along with the other couples, racing to lose their virginities before Graduation. Wendy puts her books in her bag; Stan does too.**

**Wendy:** Well, that's all the homework done for this week. Thanks for staying after school to study with me Stan.

**Stan:** It wasn't a problem Wendy.

**Wendy:** I'm glad you decided to stay here with me instead of go off with your friends.(She pecks him on the lips; she feels her stomach). Y'know, I'm quite hungry. You may be packing something substantial for me to feast on.

**Stan looks concerned.**

**Stan:** Are you sure about that Wendy? We could get into a lot of trouble: we could get suspended or worse, expelled.

**Wendy:** C'mon Stan, take the risk. You do want to keep me satisfied don't you?

**Wendy looks at him with puppy dog eyes and pulls her shirt forward; Stan glances down at her perfect C-Cups and gets hard.**

**Wendy:** And besides, barely anyone is here. And the librarian has fallen asleep.

**Stan:** Alright babe. Just tell me to keep the moaning low.

**Wendy:** I will. Just remember to keep the moaning low.

**Stan:** Yes ma'am.

**With no-one looking, Wendy slides under the table. She crouches at the base of Stan and skilfully unclips his belts and swiftly pulls his jeans down, along with his boxers. Wendy couldn't help but look at Stan's 7-inch long boner spring forwards, the tip staring her in the face.**

**Wendy:** Okay then. Snack time!

**She engulfs the massive meat rod into her mouth, sucking it and trailing her tongue over all along the shaft, all the while massaging the balls and holding them to make sure he doesn't blow too early, and letting the cum continue to build.**

**Stan:** Mmmmmph. Oh Wendy, oh god, yes.

**Wendy:** Mmmmmmmmmmm-Mmmmmmmmmph!

**Stan:** Don't speak, just suck.

**Wendy kept sucking, while Stan tried to remain normal so as not to be inconspicuous. He nervously looked around; the librarian was still asleep, with her face covered by a copy of 'War and Peace' by Leo Tolstoy. One of three people in the library, eleventh grader Bridon Gueermo, was too indulged in watching an interview of LeBron James. The other two were Craig and his girlfriend Esther, who were working on a History project on the Incans. So Stan and Wendy were in the clear.**

**7 minutes later-**

**Wendy was still sucking, by then the load was so big Stan was unable to hold it for longer. Tasting the tiny bit of cum oozing out of his dick, Wendy finally let go of his balls, letting Stan open fire and jizz all in her mouth and down her throat.**

**After the last few bits of cum were out, Wendy swallowed it all and licked her lips, then took care of the bits hanging on his rod. She cleaned him off by dragging her tongue across his residues, until all the cum had gone. She pulled Stan's boxers and jeans back up and clipped the belt. She got out from under the table and sat next to her panting boyfriend.**

**Wendy:** Jesus Stan. That was a good snack. I didn't realise how much you made.

**Stan:** I'm just happy that you're happy. Let's go home.

**Stan and Wendy exit the school and go to the car park. They get into Stan's cobalt-blue 4 seat sports car and drive off.**

**Outside the Testaburger residence, Stan drops Wendy off.**

**Wendy:** See ya tomorrow Stan.

**They kiss on the front doormat before he gets into his car and goes home.**

**Wendy enters the house, and goes up to her room. She lies on her bed, pulls out her phone and sends a text to Bebe.**

**Wendy:** Hey Bebe, Stan and I were in the library and guess what I did to him?

**Bebe:** What did you do to him?

**Wendy:** I gave him a blowjob from under the table, and no-one was looking.

**Bebe:** For a smart girl who gets good grades, you are a wild thing. And here I thought Kyle and I would be the first ones.

**Wendy:** Well you can't always be the first.

**The End**


End file.
